hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonolenov Ndongo
|name = Bonolenov Ndongo |kana = ボノレノフ゠ンドンゴ |rōmaji = Bonorenofu Ndongo |also known as = BonoHunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 |japanese voice = Chō (2011) |english voice = Doug Erholtz |manga debut = Chapter 71 |anime debut = Episode 51 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Brown (1999; 2011) |hair = Bald |status = Alive |affiliation = Gyudondond Tribe Phantom Troupe |occupation = Bap Warrior Thief Phantom Troupe Member #10Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 377 |previous occupation = Greed Island Player |type = Unknown |abilities = Battle Cantabile: : The Prologue : Jupiter : Metamorphosen |image gallery = yes}} Bonolenov Ndongo (ボノレノフ゠ンドンゴ, Bonorenofu Ndongo) is member #10 of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with class A bounties.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 2 His physical strength ranks eighth in the group.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 84 Appearance Bonolenov is covered from head-to-toe in reddish-brown bandages (white in 2011 anime). In the manga and 1999 anime he wears black boxing gloves, brown shorts, and black knee-high boots. He also wears a some sort of purple loincloth over his shorts as well. In the 2011 anime, his gloves, shorts, and boots are red, and he lacks this loincloth. The bandages and gloves cover the countless holes in his body, including a large hole on his abdomen and a hole on each of his fingers. Bonolenov's spider tattoo has yet to be revealed. Personality Very little is known about his personality and reasons for joining the Troupe. However, during his brief fight against a Chimera Ant, Bonolenov presents himself as a graceful warrior. He speaks in a formal and regal manner and displays pride regarding his tribe. Unlike the other Troupe members, Bonolenov doesn't revel in fighting and killing, only doing so when provoked. When he is, he calmly displays both power and confidence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Bonolenov has good relationships with his fellow members, as seen when he competes with Phinks on who should fight Zazan next. He is also nicknamed "Bono" in the Troupe, showcasing a familial bond between them. Background Bonolenov was a member of the Gyudondond, a small tribe that was chased out of their lands by the modern development. It is unknown when he left his tribe and how he came to join the Phantom Troupe, as well as his reasons for joining it. Plot Yorknew City arc On August 31st, Bonolenov and the other Phantom Troupe members meet at an undisclosed area in Yorknew City. The leader Chrollo Lucilfer announces to the Troupe that the entire loot of the Underground Auction is their target.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Bonolenov stays behind at the hideout with, Hisoka, Phinks, Pakunoda, Kortopi, and Chrollo, while the rest of the group goes to the Underground Auction to steal the items only to find out they've been stolen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 74 On September 3rd Pakunoda, Phinks, Nobunaga, and Machi return to the hideout with Gon and Killua as hostages. Bonolenov was present sitting atop a pile of debrisHunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 91 and overhears Pakunoda answer Franklin's question. Later in the evening Shalnark passes out copies of information and pictures of the Nostrade Family and their bodyguards to Bonolenov and the rest of the Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 92 That night the Phantom Troupe (with the exception of Hisoka and Nobunaga) partook in a bloody massacre ordered by Chrollo,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 where 2,000 heavily armed Mafioso stationed around the Cemetery Building.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 98 The Troupe return to their hideout after they manage to steal all of the items in the Underground Auction and celebrate their success.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 On September 4th witnesses Nobunaga confront Chrollo on whether they should leave or not, which leads to Nobunaga having his fortune told by Chrollo's new stolen Nen ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 104 After Shizuku has her fortune told, Chrollo has everyone's fortune done aside from Phinks and Feitan.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 After Pakunoda reads Hisoka's fortune she calls everyone, to read it as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 106 Because of Hisoka's false prediction Chrollo decides to stay in Yorknew City, and splits the Troupe into 3 groups; Bonolenov's group consisting of Franklin and Hisoka stay in the hideout.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 108 Chrollo then explains to everyone that Shalnark and him searched the Hunter Website the day before to get information on Neon Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 With Chrollo acting as a hostage by Kurapika, Phinks contacts Franklin, Bonolenov, and Hisoka about the situation and the restrictions given by Kurapika. Franklin and Bonolenov think Kurapika's smart and tough.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 115 Later an intruder invades the hideout so Bonolenov, Franklin, and Hisoka check it out. Hisoka checks the room where the supposed intruder is Bonolenov and Franklin spot a child who then flees. Bonolenov wonders if the child is one of the intruders and should they follow him, but Franklin thinks it's a trap and it's best they stay in the hideout. Hisoka then reappears in front of the two, only to have different color eyes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 116 After the entire return to the base and Pakunoda returns demanding to take their own hostages Gon and Killua out of the base. Bonolenov is seen as Phinks tries to interrogate Pakunoda where the "Chain Guy" isHunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 117 and is caught by surprise, when Gon and Killua release themselves from their chains.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 118 After the hostage exchange was complete and Pakunoda returns to the hideout, the Troupe, witness Pakunoda sacrifice her life.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 119 Greed Island arc On September 10th, Bonolenov talks with Machi as Shalnark, Kortopi, and Shizuku decide to play Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 128 Bonolenov is seen again amongst the other Troupe members when they finally found an Exorcist they hope to recruit to remove the Judgment Chain around Chrollo's heart.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Chimera Ant arc During the Chimera Ant crisis Bonolenov, Feitan, Shalnark, Phinks, Kalluto, and Shizuku all return to Meteor City. As they walk to the city they discuss how the Chimera Ant invasion and how they have invaded Meteor City. The Troupe is met by some locals and brought up to date about the situation, with the self-proclaimed Queen making a nest within the town, wreaking havoc amongst the people, and how the council is currently dealing with it. Seeing as to how no immediate progress was being made the Troupe take it upon themselves to exterminate the Chimera Ant problem.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 The Troupe enters the nest; they decide to go their separate ways and wager whoever kills the Queen will become the new temp leader of the group. Bonolenov is confronted by a spiky Chimera Ant who tries to kill him with a hug. He dodges and unravels his bandages revealing holes all around his body. Bonolenov then dances around, while music played from the holes in his body.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 As the music plays Bonolenov activates his Battle Cantabile: The Prologue Nen ability and uses his spear to stab the Chimera Ant in the chest. As the Spiky Ant faints Bonolenov's Nen ability disperses and he re-wraps his bandages around his body. He then boasts about his heritage and claims he won't be hindered by the Ant. The Spiky Ant, however, manages to recoil from the attack and insults Bonolenov's tribe and soul. Although Bonolenov tries to feint his fury; he proceeds to take off his boxing gloves and proclaims that the Spiky Ant's insults have no effect on him. It's later revealed that Kalluto made a chain of paper dolls representing each of the Troupe members, in order to eavesdrop on all of them to figure out which of them made it to the Queen. Afterwards as Phinks decides which path he should take, the fight between Bonolenov and the Spiky Chimera Ant continues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 Over time the Spiky Chimera Ant struggles against Bonolenov not being able to land a single blow against him, as Bonolenov continues to dance and taunts the Spiky Ant. In an agitated move, the spiky ant lunges himself at Bonolenov, who dodges, but instead of continuing his attack; he taunts him while fleeing the scene. Bonolenov comments that the spiky ant is quick to escape, but not as fast as the speed of sound and then activates his Battle Cantabile: Jupiter Nen ability, crushing the spiky ant to death. Standing on top of the Spiky Ant's corpse, Bonolenov comments how appropriate it was being squashed to death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 As the fight between Feitan and Zazan goes on Bonolenov with Phinks, Shalnark, and Kalluto all spectate the fight and are all perplexed when Shizuku arrives nearly stripped of all of her clothes. Soon after Zazan transforms, and Shizuku inquires who's next after Feitan, Bonolenov and Phinks argue who came next, to which Shalnark says they should settle it by a coin flip.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 The coin lands on heads, making Bonolenov go next if Feitan dies against Zazan, much to Phinks dismay. The Troupe then continue to spectate Feitan and Zazan fight until Zazan breaks Feitan's left arm. Phinks then jokingly asks Feitan if he wants to switch places with Bonolenov, but after realizing he's pissed suggests that everyone run. Fleeing Bonolenov claims when Feitan loses his cool, he goes all out. After Feitan kills Zazan with his ability, the Troupe locate the transformed residents who approach them and request that they all be killed. Phinks, however, refuses unless they attack them. Succession Contest arc Bonolenov boards the Black Whale and begins searching for Hisoka in Tier 5. On the fourth day of the voyage, the Phantom Troupe gathers, commenting on their unsuccessful hunt. When the Cha-R Family claims their table for themselves, the Troupe leaves without a fight. Chrollo states they will meet next when one of them has taken Hisoka's head, then they split up. Due to their disadvantage against Bungee Gum, Bonolenov and Shizuku offer to team up with the leader, who accepts on the condition that he will be the one to kill the magician. They both plan to disguise themselves, Bonolenov through Battle Cantabile: Metamorphosen; however, since he does not have a mind for strategy, he asks Chrollo to tell him what to transform into. When the latter reveals he is no longer able to use Lovely Ghostwriter, Shizuku comments that his book is like a Death Note, which prompts Bonolenov to chide her. Their group successfully gains admission from Tier 5 to Tier 4, taking the central access-way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Abilities & Powers Bonolenov fights gracefully, and playfully dancing to play music with the holes through his body and dodge enemy attacks. His proficiency in combat without Nen is unknown, but since the Bap are known as "dancing warriors", he must have some combat skills. In the fight against a Chimera Ant soldier he waited for his opponent to grow tired before finishing him off, though this might have been just a product of his anger and not a tactic. When the Phantom Troupe killed the humans mutated by Zazan, Bonolenov assumes a boxing stance, indicating he might favor that style of combat if against multiple and/or weaker enemies or if he does not want to reveal his abilities. By his own admission, he does not have a mind for strategy. Enhanced Strength: Bonolenov ranked eighth in arm-wrestling, one place before an Enhancer. However, he was unable to pierce the shell of a Chimera Ant with a spear. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Bonolenov is quite fast, as he was able to avoid a sudden attack from a Chimera Ant soldier and all the creature's subsequent offensive attempts without the need to block them, also stripping off his bandages in mere moments. When equipped with his conjured lance, he stabbed the said Chimera before the latter had a chance to react. Advanced Agility: Bonolenov's ability to dance in combat suggests excellent balance and acrobatic skills. Advanced Stamina: Bonolenov waited for a Chimera Ant to deplete all of his stamina, while he himself did not look tired in the least. Skilled Performer: He is an accomplished dancer (and player, due to his peculiar body), having inherited this skill from his tribe and combining it with his Nen attacks. Nen As a member of the Phantom Troupe, Bonolenov is a fearsome Nen user. He is skilled enough to have developed several Nen abilities, at least two of which appear to rely heavily on Conjuration, vouching for his proficiency in this category. They appear to be influenced by his Gyudondond heritage, as the warriors of his tribe "change the melody in battle power". They appear to be strengthened by a condition which requires him to perform a certain dance before he can use them, if not also by his pride as a Gyudondond. It also seems that the larger the number of holes on his body he uncovers, the more powerful the ensuing technique. Battles Quotes * (To the Gun-toting Ant) "Don't bother taking it back. Beasts spout gibberish. It doesn't affect me." * (To the Gun-toting Ant) "Quick to escape. But you're not faster than sound." * (To the Gun-toting Ant) "Squashed to death. Appropriate for a bug, no?" Trivia * In the official databook, Bonolenov's name is also spelled as "Vonnornoth".Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 132) * Bonolenov is classified as a Conjurer in Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection.Hunter × Hunter: Battle Collection Anime and Manga Differences * Bonolenov never spoke in the 1999 anime. Intertextuality and References * Bonolenov's Nen abilities are named after musical pieces or parts. ** Present in the main name of his Nen abilities, ''cantabile'' is an Italian word and a musical term meaning literally "singable" or "songlike". ** In Episode 96 of the 2011 series, "Battle Cantabile: Jupiter" is shown for the first time. The background music during this and other parts of the episode is an arrangement on "Jupiter" from "The Planets", composed by Gustav Holst. * Coincidence or not, Bonolenov has similarities to Uakti's legend. Both have holes in the body that produce sound and are associated with tribes. Miscellaneous * It is unconfirmed if Bonolenov took part in the massacre of the Kurta Clan as he is nowhere to be seen in the Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge poster depicting the Phantom Troupe. Since the poster shows only the members of the Troupe at that time, it might be a hint that Bonolenov was in fact not a Spider back then. The same is true for Kortopi, Shizuku, and the former #8 member that Silva Zoldyck killed. Translations around the World References Navigation de:Bonolenov_Ndongo es:Bonolenov_Ndongo fr:Bonorenof pl:Bonolenov_Ndongo pt:Bonorenoff ru:Боноленов zh:剝落裂夫 Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Phantom Troupe Category:Antagonists Category:Wanted Criminals Category:Greed Island Players Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers